


More Than Meets The Eye

by Jedi Buttercup (jedibuttercup)



Series: Comment Fic Collection [7]
Category: Olympus Has Fallen (2013)
Genre: Codenames, Comment Fic, Gen, Pre-Canon, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-01
Updated: 2013-05-01
Packaged: 2017-12-10 03:26:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/781234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedibuttercup/pseuds/Jedi%20Buttercup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So.  SPARKPLUG?" the new agent asked, raising his eyebrows.  "Like the ignition device?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than Meets The Eye

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cascadewaters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cascadewaters/gifts).



> Standalone, for the comment fic [prompt](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/426468.html?thread=68329700): "Olympus Has Fallen, Connor, sparkplug"

"So. SPARKPLUG?" the new agent asked, raising his eyebrows. "Like the ignition device?"

Connor looked up at the guy, checking him out as he decided what to say back.

It had been weird for him, since people in suits had started following him and his family around and referring to them by codenames; he'd thought it would be like a spy novel at first, but it had turned out to be pretty boring. They weren't supposed to be buddies, but you couldn't just ignore them, either, and some of them were friendlier than others. A point in this one's favor: he'd actually asked _Connor_ , rather than the head agent lady or his dad, like he was taking him seriously. Connor liked that. He was about Connor's mom and dad's age, too, big and strong looking with eyes that looked like they knew how to smile. He was probably a friendly one, Connor decided.

"No," he said, with only a little scorn in his voice. "Like the Transformers guy, who helps the Autobots."

The agent frowned. Though not an angry kind of frown; so he didn't mind being 'sassed', as Mom put it. Point two. "I thought that guy's name was Sam?"

Connor wrinkled up his nose. Another adult who didn't know any better; there were a surprising amount of those on the 'Detail', though, so he couldn't hold _that_ against him. "That's the guy from the _movies_. That's not _real_ Transformers, though. Didn't you ever see the cartoon?" He seemed old enough to have watched them when they first aired; Dad had, and Dad was the one who'd bought him all the DVDs. The movies killed off way too many of his favorite characters to count.

"Ah! I see. But then shouldn't you be SPIKE, instead?" the agent asked, next. He seemed to realize the problem with that even as he was saying it though, and grinned suddenly. Not _that_ dumb, then. "No, of course not; that's a dog's name."

Connor grinned back. " _Not_ a puppy, thank you very much."

"You a techie, then? Or just into cartoons?"

"He's into anything with a touchscreen, a remote controller, or basically moving parts of any kind," his dad answered for him, dryly. "Much to his mother's dismay."

"Daaaad," Connor looked up in embarrassment. Really, it was only first person shooter games his mom objected to; and one thing the bodyguard patrol _was_ good for-- besides help with his homework-- was playing those with him while his parents were off at fundraisers and things he didn't have to go to. "I'm a _kid_."

"They grow up so fast these days," his dad tsk'ed, shaking his head. He was smiling, though; so maybe he liked the guy, too?

The agent chuckled, but he kept his attention on Connor, sticking out his hand. "Kids always grow up faster than their parents want them to. Don't let that slow you down. Nice to meet you, SPARKPLUG."

"Nice to meet you, too, Agent Banning."

"Call me Mike."


End file.
